


Буря в сердце

by TaliaNeith



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), K-pop, Kim Jaejoong (Musician)
Genre: AU, Fantasy, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, OOC, Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, слэш, фанфик, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaNeith/pseuds/TaliaNeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеджун - маг, встретивший своего соулмейта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Буря в сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vitamin_i_ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitamin_i_ko/gifts).



> Витаминка, это для тебя. ＼(≧▽≦)／  
> С Днем Рождения, солнце (ﾉ´з｀)ノ

Сердце колотилось, словно вот-вот пустится в пляс и начнет танцевать джайв, рискуя остановиться совсем. Парень старался выровнять сбившееся дыхание. Он чувствовал, как чьи-то сильные руки крепко прижимают к горячему телу, чувствовал, как тот, с кем провел прошлую ночь, дышит ему в затылок, отчего по телу легкой щекоткой пробегают мурашки. Захотелось остаться в таких уютных объятиях и вдыхать такой приятный запах, который туманит сознание, заставляя пьянеть.

Обычно Джеджун не паникует, просыпаясь после такой бурной ночи, но в этот раз было что-то не так. Сонный и, вероятно, еще не до конца протрезвевший разум отказывался анализировать ситуацию, выдав лишь одну мысль — не опоздать на работу, иначе Джунсу ему плешь проест, что снова спихнул на него всю работу.

Джеджун взглядом сонных глаз проследил за рыжими утренними лучами, которые нагло врывались через не зашторенное окно. Они упирались в светлые обои, заставляя подслеповато щурить глаза. На этом фоне тяжело было рассмотреть время на электронных часах. Зеленый свет высвечивал начало седьмого утра. Хотелось бы еще немного понежиться, насладиться приятными ощущениями, но нужно перед работой успеть домой, привести себя в божеский вид.

Много времени ушло, чтобы выбраться из объятий незнакомого парня, не разбудив его, и так же тихо покинуть комнату. Одевался Джеджун по дороге к выходу из отеля, где сняли номер. Парень чувствовал, как горит лицо от стыда. И что на него нашло? Сбегает, словно тайный любовник.

Такое Джеджун проделывает редко — когда недотрах фонтаном бьет из всех щелей. Да, постоянного партнера у него не было и надо как-то выкручиваться, дать правой руке выходной. Физически стало лучше, но вот въедливым червячком ковыряло чувство, что вроде бы и хорошо время провел, но уходить по-английски, наверное, не стоило. И чувство это странное все никак не проходит.

Забежав домой, Дже тут же закрыл за собой дверь и прислонился к ней спиной, стараясь от облегчения не сползти по ней на пол. Что за чертовщина с ним происходит? Откуда взялась эта тревога, которая липким холодком пробегала вдоль позвоночника? Какие странные ощущения оставил после себя этот парень. Смешал все чувства, словно перетасовал новую колоду карт и теперь тяжело понять, что же с ним происходит. Но ночь уже позади, впереди новый день, полный событий и работы, а того незнакомца можно и забыть — они больше не встретятся. И вообще пора бы себе кого-то найти, пока не попал в сомнительную авантюру.

Джеджун быстро принял душ и отправился на работу. Он был самым настоящим магом, которых было мало и общество еще не до конца приняло факт их существования, поэтому время от времени возникали спорные ситуации. Магов условно делили по рангам, исходя из уровня их силы. Самым сильным присваивали первый ранг. Их неофициально считали элитой. Им поручали сложные задания — обычно разбираться с кайдзю, которые время от времени проникали в этот мир, доверяли именно им. Дже мечтал о такой работе, но прекрасно зная свои возможности, не надеялся ее получить. Очень редко, когда маг может повысить свой уровень силы.

Джеджун и его напарник Джунсу относились ко второму рангу. Они как раз подходили для сотрудничества с другими министерствами в чрезвычайных ситуациях, где обычные методы не срабатывали. Например, помогали полиции в преследовании подозреваемого, если тот решил удрать, но обычно напарники работали со службой спасения.

Министерство Магии находилось в центре города. Будучи одним из самых высоких зданий в городе, его можно было увидеть практически с любой точки мегаполиса. Но вот добраться обычно было проблематично. Джеджун спешил, как мог, но уже полчаса стоял в пробке. Телефон разрывался от звонков на соседнем сидении авто. Дже даже не смотрел, кто звонит — и так знает, что это его напарник уже начинает волноваться. Джунсу все равно на него накричит за опоздание, так зачем слушать его гневную тираду дважды?

Джеджун уже был готов бросить машину на улице за ближайшим поворотом, когда длинная колонна наконец пришла в движение. К тому времени, как парень переступил порог офиса, Джунсу уже кипел от праведного гнева и выдал огромный монолог недовольства, что мало того, что напарник снова опаздывает, так еще и игнорирует его звонки. Последнее, к слову, его разозлило больше всего.

Джеджун весь день был на какой-то особой волне. Сегодня маг косячил как никогда в жизни: целый день проливал кофе, умудрился сломать ксерокс и едва не заблокировал свою учетную запись, вводя пароль, который система упорно не принимала как верный. А прекрасным дополнением такого незадавшегося дня стало неверно сработавшее заклинание, в результате чего Джеджун невольно учинил погром и на него наорали все коллеги. Парень то и дело зависал в своих мыслях, уставившись в одну точку, а перед глазами все всплывало лицо вчерашнего парня. Тело еще чувствовало прикосновение его рук, жар крепко сложенного тела, нежность поцелуев и взгляд этих бездонных глаз, которые, казалось, проникают в самую глубину его существа.

К концу рабочего дня Джеджун был замучен собственными навязчивыми мыслями о прошлой ночи и о парне, чей образ все маячил перед взором. Еще никто не западал так в душу в первой встречи, как этот случайный знакомый на одну ночь.

— На тебя больно смотреть, — Джунсу нашел напарника в зоне отдыха, где обычно обедали, если в это время были в офисе. Маг прямиком прошел к дивану и вальяжно устроился. Весь его вид так и говорил: «рассказывай».

Джеджун, тяжело вздохнув, пересел поближе к другу и рассказал о своих мучениях. Джунсу внимательно слушал. Он целый день ждал, пока Дже сам об этом заговорит, но тот молчал, словно в рот воды набрал. А после неудачного заклинания решил, нельзя пускать это на самотек.

— У тебя такое было? — задал Дже вопрос в заключение своей исповеди. Су отрицательно покачал головой. Его куда больше волновали сбои в магии напарника. Но одно вероятно вытекает из другого. А этого не узнаешь, пока не проверишь.

— Пойдем, — Джунсу поднялся и направился на выход.

—Куда? — Дже уставился на друга потерянным взглядом. Если с личными переживаниями он еще сможет справиться, то потеря работы для него будет настоящей катастрофой. Магия — это единственное, в чем он хорош и сбой заклинания ощутимо ударил по уверенности в себе как мага.

— Будем выяснять, что с тобой. — Джеджун энергично закивал головой и посеменил за напарником.

Парни вышли в пустой длинный коридор. В светлые стены то тут, то там врезались темные прямоугольники дверей без табличек, отчего, иногда создавалось впечатление лабиринта. Шаги магов нарушали тишину, эхом отдававшие с другого конца.

Джеджун и Джунсу поднялись на последний этаж. Дже чувствовал, как с каждым шагом страх сдавливал его в своих железных объятиях. Он обожает свою магию и любит свою работу. Здесь он чувствует себя нужным, здесь он может быть полезным, здесь он может быть собой.

— Как-то сонбэ мне рассказал, что нужно делать, если магия по каким-то причинам работает неправильно.

— Это второе, чему нас учат в школе магов.

— Да, но там предусмотрены те ситуации, которые чаще всего случаются. С тобой же по-другому. У меня есть пара догадок, но для подтверждения нужно провести тест.

Напарники вошли в просторное светлое помещение. Единственным источником света были лампы, встроенные по всему периметру. Света было так много, что невольно думалось, будто это не комната для тренировок, а стерильная лаборатория.

— И что нужно делать?

— Ты помнишь, как впервые проявилась твоя магия?

— Ну да.

— Попробуй сделать то же.

Когда магия Дже впервые проявила себя, он находился в торговом центре. Что послужило триггером, парень так и не понял. Слишком много всего было вокруг: людей, предметов, событий — пробудить магию в нем могло что угодно. Воспоминание всплыло перед глазами яркой картинкой, словно он вернулся во времени. Магия тесно связана с эмоциями и Джеджун хорошо помнил, что чувствовал в тот момент, но как ни старался никак не мог понять, что вызвало то волнующее состояние.

Джеджун открыл глаза. Он стоял в магическом круге. Его линии привычно светились зеленым светом, искрясь, словно через них проходило высоковольтное напряжение. Отчасти так и было: эти искры — самая что ни на есть магия, которой управляет маг, используя по своему усмотрению. Сейчас вся собранная сила циркулировала по плавным завиткам, которые складывались в замысловатый красивый узор. Джеджун чувствовал, как покалывает на кончиках пальцев от напряжения, как через руки проходит волна тепла.

Джеджун резко взмахнул рукой вверх и тут же опустил на уровень плеча. Едва заметно пошевелив пальцами, он направил щекотавшую кончики пальцев магию перед собой. Для создания фантома особой подготовки не требуется. Это самое простое, что может сделать любой маг. И в то же время может показать все мастерство — все зависит от сложности объекта и от количества создаваемых фантомов. Здесь нужно всего лишь представить нужный предмет и пожелать его материализации. Если с магией все в порядке, то создание фантомов пройдет идеально гладко.

Джеджун выбрал бабочку — символ его магии. И вот красавица уже мельтешит своими яркими крылышками перед глазами мага. За ней появилась еще одна, и еще. Бабочки появлялись, пока не заполонили все помещение. Одна из них игриво хлопая голубыми с золотистыми прожилками крылышками села на кончик носа Джунсу. Тот скосил глаза, рассматривая обнаглевший фантом. Бабочка сложила крылья и поползла вверх по переносице. Су недовольно поморщил нос. Что ж раз напарник может прикалываться, значит с ним ничего серьезного.

— Дже, — Джунсу смахнул фантом с лица и скорчил рожицу. На что Джеджун рассмеялся озорным смехом.

— С моей магией все в порядке.

— Да, — Джунсу кивнул своим словам, — но нужно найти причину твоей бури в сердце.

Буря в сердце, значит. Так говорили о волнении, которое влияет на эмоциональное состояние мага. Магия тесно связана с чувствами и бывает, если на сердце неспокойно, магия так же может подвести.

— Ох, — Дже уставился на друга, который наблюдал за фантомами. Бабочки взмыли вверх и в одно мгновение все превратились в иллюминирующие зеленым точки света.

— Дже, — ошеломленно протянул Су, — это потрясающе!

Зеленые точки света, походившие на светлячков, исчезали, едва касаясь поверхности. Маги смотрели, как они ярко вспыхивают, перед тем как погаснуть насовсем, озаряя своим свечением комнату.

— Я впервые такое вижу своими глазами. Ты встретил соулмейта! Надо его разыскать, — восторженно произнес Джунсу, подставляя ладонь опадающим светлячкам. Он заметил, как друг поник. — Ты чего, Джеджуни?

— Су, я ничего не знаю о том парне.

Найти кого-то с кем не планировал продлевать знакомство — сказать проще, чем сделать. Джеджун не знал ни имени, ни тем более контактных данных. Единственная ниточка — клуб, где они встретились. Но нет никакой гарантии, что они пересекутся там снова.

Глаза мага наполнились слезами. Дже встретил своего соулмейта. Он никогда и не мечтал о таком счастье. Это важное событие, когда простой человек встречает свою вторую половинку, предназначенную судьбой, но когда встречается маг — это превращается в целое действо. Джеджун помнил рассказы сонбэ, когда твоя магия может не только искриться, но и светится, что означает переход на новый уровень, который доступен лишь тем, кто встретил своего соулмейта.

— Не волнуйся, уверен, магия тебя к нему приведет. Ладно, а теперь по домам, — скомандовал маг и ушел вперед, махнув на прощание рукой.

Джеджун вышел на улицу. В лицо ударил теплый воздух, а запах дождя щекотал ноздри. Парень восторженно смотрел на пузыри в лужах от тяжелых капель ливня. Радостная улыбка озарила красивое лицо. Дже так давно не гулял под дождем, что почти забыл это ощущение. Маг вышел из-под навеса крыльца. Теплые капли забарабанили по плечам и голове, впитывались в мягкие волосы, превращая укладку в мокрые прядки; поглощались тканью, заставляя одежду липнуть к телу.

Джеджун сделал глубокий вдох, впуская в легкие свой любимый аромат, позволяя ему проникать в каждую клеточку своего тела. Парень неспешно двинулся в сторону дома. Мимо пробегали прохожие, спешащие поскорее укрыться от дождя. Дже готов был поспорить, что большинство из них скажет, что любит дождь и что это так романтично. Да, когда сидишь в сухом уютном помещении и наблюдаешь через окно. Но куда приятней вот так прогуляться, отдаваясь на ласку стихии. Зачем прятаться под зонтик от того, что так любишь? Джеджун этого не понимал, но именно это делают окружающие раз за разом.

Джеджун пошел домой пешком. Идти было далековато, и вымок он до последней нитки, но настроение было отменное. Даже переживания из-за бури в сердце ненадолго отошли на второй план. Без сомнений природа — лучший психотерапевт.

До ванной комнаты парень добрался быстрой перебежкой, стараясь как можно меньше капать на пол. Высушив свою тушку полотенцем, отправился готовить нехитрый ужин. Думать ни о чем не хотелось. Встреча соулмейта перевернула все с ног на голову. В мыслях царил полнейших хаос, и разбираться в этом сейчас не было ни сил, ни желания. Да, он так и сделает: доест ужин и пойдет спать, а думать будет завтра.

Но решить было легче, чем сделать. Мысли вихрем кружились в голове, выстраивая нелепые версии и предположения. Джеджун пытался вообразить, что может чувствовать его соулмейт. Заметил ли он какие-то изменения или продолжает жить своей обычной жизнью? Рад ли, что в его жизнь так внезапно ворвался совершенно чужой человек, который теперь станет самым родным? Ведь вполне возможно, что этот парень с кем-то встречается, может, даже женат и у него есть дети. Но встретив соулмейта, вынужден будет мириться с присутствием Дже в его жизни.

Эта неизвестность убивала Джеджуна, разъедала сердце, причиняя мучения. Но отмахнуться от назойливых мыслей у него не получилось. Ему так и не удалось толком поспать. К утру парень себя так накрутил, что усомнился в своей способности запоминать внешность людей. И теперь ко всем прочим тревогам добавилось волнение и страх не узнать своего соулмейта при встрече.

После бессонной ночи Джеджун чувствовал себя разбитым. Организм всеми силами старался не уснуть на ходу, отчего парень зевал, едва не выворачивая челюсть. Маг натыкался на разные препятствия и за довольно короткое время успел посадить несколько синяков. Фактически — чашка кофе, выпитого перед уходом — единственное, что держало его на ногах. Маг надеялся, что сегодня ничего значительного не случится, иначе физически будет тяжело выдержать нагрузку.

Джеджун едва успел упасть на стул за своим рабочим столом, как двери в их отдел с грохотом отъехали в сторону. Он поленился поднять голову и посмотреть кто еще пришел. Дже весьма удобно устроил свою голову на столе, и менять это положение очень не хотелось.

— Я слышал, в японском Министерстве кто-то напортачил, — объявил высокий парень с охапкой пакетов в руках во всеуслышание прямо с порога. Это был Чанмин. Сомнений нет. Такой шуршащий звук издает только он. Да и какое-то злорадство проскальзывало в его тоне, словно он знает, что произошло и ликует с мыслью «и поделом им».

Под всеобщий недовольный ропот маг подошел к своему столу и вывалил на него разнообразные снеки. О его любви к еде слагали легенды. Сам Чанмин никогда ничего не подтверждал и не опровергал, предпочитая молчать и наблюдать за развитием ситуации, время от времени подстебывая интересующихся его питанием. Однажды хубэ решили подсчитать, сколько денег у него уходит на еду и когда цифра достигла суммы зарплаты, задались вопросом: на что он живет. Но поинтересоваться у самого мага смелости не хватило.

Джеджун недовольно поморщил нос. Чанмин просто наслаждался своей ролью вестника плохих новостей. Парень был уверен, что он — самый настоящий садист. Ну, в самом деле, нельзя же такой кайф ловить, портя настроение всему отделу. А заявление Чанмина означало, что будет очередная волна проверок, которые, конечно же, никто не любил. Это отвлекало от работы, отбирало личное время — в общем, бюрократия процветала, как и в любом государственном учреждении.

— А еще я слышал, что наш отдел проверять будут Чон Юнхо и Пак Ючон, — добавил Чанмин, сортируя снеки по какой-то ему одному известной системе. Это был контрольный в голову всем работникам. Чон Юнхо славился своей строгостью и особой любовью к уставу Министерства. Он свято его чтил, как фанатик святое письмо и любое нарушение наказывал строго. А вот имя Пак Ючон Джеджуну было неизвестно. Чон так часто менял напарников, что их и не удосуживались запоминать. Надо полагать, перфекционизм Юнхо мало кто может вынести.

Джеджун физически своей шкуркой ощутил, как поменялась атмосфера в помещении. Простое раздражение, которое всего несколько минут назад выражалось в форме обычного недовольства, переросло в страх и грозилось вылиться в панику. «Неужели они такие страшные?» — флегматично подумал Дже. Сам он с Чоном никогда не пересекался. Парень закрыл глаза, погружаясь в легкую дрему. И почему он не замечал раньше, что рабочий стол может быть таким удобным для сна?

Запах кофе ворвался в сознание неожиданно, словно вошел в кофейню и аромат окутал тебя коконом с ног до головы. Через образовавшиеся щелочки приоткрытых век маг смог разглядеть размытые очертания дымящейся чашки.

— Восстань и сияй, Джеджуни, — промурчали над самым ухом. Это подействовало лучше, чем кофе. Джеджун вскочил, словно горячий напиток поставили не рядом на стол, а на него. Джунсу весело рассмеялся на реакцию напарника, тот в свою очередь недовольно зашипел — он не хотел, чтобы к нему пристали с расспросами и подтрунивали, что это он ночью делал, что носом клюет.

— Просыпайся, — Су устроился на своем стуле и подъехал поближе к напарнику. — Скоро оператор придет.

— Су, — уныло протянул Дже, потихоньку сербая кофе.

— Да понял я, — маг по-дружески хлопнул парня по плечу и лучезарно улыбнулся. — Допивай. Потом купим еще.

Оператор показался как обычно ровно с официальным началом рабочего дня. По нему можно было даже часы сверять. Джеджун всегда удивлялся такой пунктуальности: ну нереально ни разу не опознать хотя бы на минуту или не прийти раньше на несколько минут, как это делает большинство людей. Вообще этот человек вызывал у Дже двоякое чувство: с одной стороны он безупречно работал, педантично выполняя свои обязанности, с другой — этот перфекционизм иногда раздражал до зубного скрежета. Идеальных людей не бывает, а этот получался на вид именно таким, отчего иногда, когда накатывало дурное настроение, хотелось его препарировать, чтобы узнать, насколько же он совершенен.

— Джеджун, Джунсу, это задание ваше. — Джеджун прослушал большую часть брифинга и вынырнул из своих мыслей, когда Су принимал папку от оператора. На этом летучка закончилась и все потопали выполнять порученное.

— Пошли, — Джунсу развернулся идти на выход, на ходу изучая распечатку.

Задание для магов оказалось пустяковым. На окраине города обвалилось здание, и спасатели никак не могли вытащить пострадавшего из-под завалов, чтобы хлипкая конструкция не рухнула и окончательно не раздавила бедолагу. Нужно было лишь подстраховать спасателей, пока те вытаскивают потерпевшего.

— Дже, не волнуйся, я все сделаю сам, а ты будешь на подстраховке, — маг грустно вздохнул, — не расстраивайся так, — хохотнул Су, — я знаю, как на тебя действует недостаток сна, поэтому давай сведем последствия к минимуму. Так что сегодня у тебя облегченный вариант рабочего дня.

Дже кивнул на слова друга. Действительно он тяжело переживал последствия даже одной бессонной ночи и толку от него сейчас немного. Джунсу вполне может справиться сам, а он постоит в сторонке и не будет ему мешать — разгребать лишние проблемы он очень не хотел.

— Самое главное, Дже, — размышлял Су вслух по пути назад, — это не волноваться. Я уверен проверку пройдем. Ошибаемся мы редко, жертв на нашей совести нет, поэтому особо переживать не стоит. Просто будем делать нашу работу.

— Угу, — выдал Дже в ответ. Он слушал напарника вполуха. Его куда больше сейчас интересовал вид из окна машины. Сейчас они проезжали торговый квартал, и улицы были напичканы разнообразными магазинами, предлагающие всевозможные изделия. Все пестрило яркими цветами, красивые витрины манили товарами, а люди перебегали от одной к другой, выбирая, чего душа пожелает.

Грохот нарастал, словно раскаты грома пред грозой. Лишь увидев в конце улицы облако оседающей пыли, маги поняли, что это рушились здания. Вернее их разрушал кайдзю, словно те были сделаны из песка и достаточно лишь прикосновения, чтобы конструкция из бетона и стекла рухнула. Отовсюду слышались крики, люди в панике убегали так быстро как могли. Завыла тревожная сирена, оповещающая об опасности.

Джунсу остановился посреди дороги. И очень вовремя: в машину врезался мужчина, который с ужасом на лице бежал прочь, не отрывая взгляда от магического существа, наводившего хаос вокруг. Послышался глухой хлопок падающего тела, невнятное блеяние перепуганного человека.

Маги выскочили из машины. Джеджун помог подняться мужчине, который тут же рванул с места, словно на спринтерском забеге. Парень провел его взглядом, пока тот не скрылся за углом.

— Мы не справимся, Дже.

Пыль как раз улеглась, и можно было рассмотреть кайдзю во всей его красе. Он был огромный. По комплекции выглядел как перекаченный культурист, только ростом удался. По прикидкам Дже метров десять не меньше. И впечатление было, словно кожи на нем нет или она насколько тонка, что просвечивает мускулатура. Мощные руки и ноги заканчивались тремя пальцами, на которых красовались когти. В том, что они супер острые, сомневаться не приходилось.

Отдельного внимания заслуживала голова кайдзю. Он был обладателем трех пар глаз. Одна располагалась как у всех гуманоидов, вторая пара, по прикидкам Дже, там, где у людей должны быть виски, а третья — в районе ушей. Очень удобно, когда шея настолько широкая, что поворачивать голову тяжело. И это была проблема. С какой стороны не атакуй — увидит. Нижняя часть лица была вся увешана щупальцами, чем напоминал Джеджуну Дейви Джонса. И довершали эту картину рога очень похожие на бараньи, но немного тоньше.

— Знаю. Но мы можем его занять, чтобы как можно больше людей могло убежать.

Боевого опыта с таким сильным кайдзю у обоих нет. Они принимали участие только в стычках с мелочью, с которой, постаравшись, могут справиться даже стажеры. Придется делать все наугад, на свой страх и риск, пока придет подкрепление. Безопасность гражданского населения была в приоритете, поэтому убежать не позволяла ни гордость мага, ни собственная совесть, которая грозилась преследовать всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Нас за это по головке не поглядят.

— Мы в любом случае получим на орехи. А так хоть за дело.

С подозрительно довольной ухмылкой Джеджун активировал свою магию и ринулся в бой против кайдзю. Он знал, что такого сильного противника ему не одолеть, но это не значит, что нельзя повеселиться. Джунсу покачал головой, мол, дорвался-таки: напарник при удобной возможности всегда первым рвался в бой. И решил не отставать.

Активировав щит и создав из магии короткий клинок, Дже атаковал кайдзю. В один прыжок маг очутился на его плече, вонзив в багровую мышцу острие. Джунсу в это время выстрелил в противника зарядом магии, но розовый шарик энергии искрами разбился о щит. Так значит, его можно достать только с такого близкого расстояния? Джеджун не знал радоваться ли такому раскладу. Его сил не хватит уложить такую громадину одному, он не справится даже с помощью Джунсу — это абсолютно другой уровень мощи и они оба этому кайдзю сейчас словно мухи, назойливо мельтешащие перед глазами.

Кайдзю фыркнул и обратил на него один из своих боковых глаз. Джеджун по тому, как око недобро сощурилось, понял, что ему дальнейшее не понравится. Парень моргнуть не успел, как оказался в воздухе. О направлении он не задумывался в принципе. Он вообще ни о чем не думал, только тупо смотрел, как увеличивается расстояние от монстра и закралась тупая мысль, а выживают ли после таких полетов?

Боль тысячами иголок прошила все тело. Джеджун упал на машину. Металл под ним прогнулся, образовывая внушительную вмятину. В глазах потемнело, и маг уже готов был погрузиться в темную тишину, но донесшийся крик Джунсу заставил распахнуть веки. Напарник бросился наперерез кайдзю, который решил наверняка раздавить Дже как докучающую козявку.

Джеджун приподнял голову. Боль острыми шипами отозвалась по всему телу. Очертания мира перед глазами то расплывались, то приобретали поражающую четкость. Машина стояла посреди дороги, между ней и кайдзю стоял Джунсу со светящимися шарами в каждой руке. В одурманенном шоком мозгу мелькнула мысль и Дже она очень не понравилась. Нужно уходить как можно скорее. Но для начала надо встать на ноги.

То, что Джунсу для монстра не помеха, Джеджуна беспокоило больше всего. Кайдзю едва не убил его самого, всего лишь стряхнув со своего плеча, а что будет при целенаправленном ударе в полную силу, даже предполагать не хотелось. Кое-как сползя с машины, Дже пошатываясь, направился к напарнику так быстро как мог. Чудище уже замахнулось для удара, и маг понял, что не успевает оттолкнуть Джунсу. Нужно быстрее, еще быстрее!

Реальность врывалась в сознание урывками. Джеджун тянулся к спине напарника, прикрывающего его, коснулся плеча, оттолкнул в сторону из последних сил. А вот он на огромной скорости влетел в окно, разбивая вдребезги стекло, врезался в стену и грузным мешком шмякнулся на пол. Двухцветная плитка на полу как-то странно смотрится с такого ракурса — последнее, что пролетело в голове, прежде чем окончательно провалиться в черноту.

_…Джеджун терпеливо ждал, пока сестра попускает слюни на все витрины торгового центра. Как большинство девушек, она любила таращиться на все яркое, блестящее и дорогое. Туфли на витрине как раз были броского цвета, ослепительно блестели и стояли целое состояние. Вот сестра и прилипла к витрине, словно пиявка к плоти._

_Оглянувшись вокруг, Джеджун заметил небольшую зону отдыха для покупателей, где стояли мягкие диваны, окруженные небольшим количеством зелени в виде каких-то комнатных растений. Джеджун в этом не разбирался, а вот сестра была любительницей покопаться в земле. Парень примостился на свободном диване, не выпуская сестру из поля своего зрения. Напротив расположились два парня с мороженым в руках._

_— Когда уезжаешь? — спросил одни другого._

_— Через три дня. Осталось только чемоданы упаковать._

_— Тебя в программу уже приняли?_

_— Да. Придется, правда, ездить в другой город._

_Джеджун не придавал значения чужому разговору, но фразы то и дело долетали до его ушей. Он наблюдал, как один из друзей увлеченно облизывает быстро тающее мороженое. Для Дже это простое действие оказалось подобно гипнозу — он не мог оторвать глаз от парня._

_Джеджун не заметил, как под ногами появился светящийся узорный круг. Тело обдало волной жара, а руки стали покалывать, словно отходят от онемения._

_— Юнхо, защита! — донеслось до Дже сквозь пелену становящегося все ярче свечения. Свет вспыхнул ослепительной вспышкой, и наступила непроглядная тьма, словно кто-то повернул рубильник и вырубил весь свет во вселенной…_

Джеджун был готов провести в этой супер удобной кровати всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он давно не чувствовал себя настолько отдохнувшим и полным сил, словно подключился к безлимитному источнику энергии. Сознание медленно возвращалось в реальность по крупицам, словно пересыпающийся песок в песочных часах. Где-то вдалеке слышалось щебетание птиц, и время от времени чувствовалось легкое прикосновение теплого ветра.

Джеджун пока решил не открывать глаза и понежиться в этих приятных ощущениях. Магию активировал он на рефлексах и сразу понял, что не один. Кстати, а где это он?

— Уже пришел в себя? Привет смертникам, — фыркнул бархатистый глубокий голос, словно подавил смешок. — Кто ж знал, что ты у меня камикадзе? Знаешь, сколько я в тебя магии вкачал, чтоб ты на тот свет не отправился?

Дже распахнул глаза. Он был в больничной палате. В памяти тут же всплыла стычка с кайдзю. Он жив. Даже не верится. С его-то рангом и после драки с таким сильным монстром. Как только мир обрел резкость, маг принялся высматривать владельца голоса. Тот обнаружился у распахнутого настежь окна. Его соулмейт. Джеджун почувствовал, как буря в сердце начинает набирать новые обороты. В голове вихрем завертелась тысяча вопросов, но сейчас больше всего его волновала судьба Джунсу.

— Су… что с ним?

— Отделался легким испугом и парой ушибов. Я выгнал его отдыхать всего час назад.

— А… — Дже уставился на соулмейта ничего непонимающим взглядом.

— Кайдзю нейтрализован, серьезно никто не пострадал.

— А… — Джеджун с удивлением рассматривал переплетение витиеватых линий на левой руке, которые образовывали красивый орнамент.

— Это, чтобы тебя больше не терять, — хохотнул маг, показывая такой же рисунок на своей руке.

— Имя свое хоть скажешь? — потребовал Дже, догадываясь, что как звать его соулмейт уже давно знает.

Красиво очерченные губы растянулись в улыбке:  
— Ючон.


End file.
